


As Bastards Do

by circe81



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Catelyn Lives, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, POV Catelyn Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circe81/pseuds/circe81
Summary: As Catelyn Starks readies herself for a day she never imagined, even in her worst nightmares, she thinks back to everything that led to her youngest daughter marrying a man that she once believed was her bastard half-brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge THANK YOU to Kurojouou for all her help with this story. It wouldn't have happened without her.
> 
> This is my first attempt ever at fanfiction and I'm really nervous about it. I hope whoever reads it, enjoys it.

Sunlight peaks through the gray clouds and bathes the courtyard in an ethereal glow. Staring out her bedroom window, Lady Catelyn Tully Stark would have thought it beautiful on any other day, but not on this one. If the weather was to match Catelyn’s mood, the sun would hide in shame and the Northern sky would hammer down heavy snowfall in anger. 

Today is a day of mourning, not celebration. The Bastard of Winterfell will be marrying her little girl; the man that was once believed to be the stain of her Ned’s honor, was actually his trueborn Targaryen nephew and soon to be her goodson. And if this wasn’t enough, he is also the King in the North, a title he had stolen from her trueborn children. 

A knock at her door interrupts her maddening thoughts and a young serving girl asks for permission to enter.

“Does my lady need any assistance getting ready?” the girl asks. “Lady Arya is ready and looks like the regal Queen she shall be.” 

Catelyn looks down at the dress laid out on the bed for her, it is a beautiful green gown trimmed in soft fur. She feels like she should be wearing black though. She does not want to be draped in finery on this day. She glances around the room that should no longer be hers as she is not the Lady of Winterfell anymore. But her daughter and the Bastard insisted she keep it. They would share a room further down the hall and Catelyn's stomach never stops turning at the thought and she quickly pushes it away. She doesn’t want the room she once shared with Ned anymore, she does not want anything the Bastard offers her. While her life would never be as it was before Ned went south, the Bastard would always make sure that she would have a roof over her head, food on her plate, furs to keep her warm and as much safety and security he can offer at a time of war. And all of this he will do because she is the mother of his betrothed.

Catelyn knows she is better off in Winterfell than in King’s Landing under the Lannisters' rule, even though the Lords of the North didn’t trust her and had made it known.  
The cost for her keep and protection is her baby girl: her rough and stubborn Arya who constantly had scraped knees and ripped dresses. Once, Catelyn resigned herself that her youngest would never grow into the beauty that Sansa would one day be and would struggle to find a place in this world with her wildness and wolf’s blood. But life has surprised both of them on those matters and so many more. Arya has become a true Northern beauty, her willfulness viewed as determination. She is respected and even admired for it by Northern men and women alike. 

Sighing, she nods to the girl to help her dress and Catelyn cannot help but think how she got to this place.

Robb being murdered in front of her eyes will haunt her for the rest of her life. How she had prayed to the Gods, Old and New, that they take her away from the pain and let her die instead of living with the unending torture. Her prayer went unanswered and instead of being allowed to die with her sweet boy, she had been taken from the Twins and sent to Tywin Lannister. She was then a hostage of the Lannisters, to be displayed for all to see the doom that would befall those who opposed the lions. 

Her room in King’s Landing had been bare except for a bed and a desk. Guards had been stationed outside her room and would follow her the few times she was allowed to be outside. Seeing Sansa was the only thing that kept her going during those days and her fury kept growing at seeing her mistreated by Joffrey and Cersei.

But even Sansa was taken away. At first, she had thought she was being punished somewhere away from everyone's eyes for the sick enjoyment of the Lannisters and that had chilled Catelyn down to her bones. But word had soon spread that dear, sweet Petyr had managed to rescue Sansa from their clutches and escape. He may not have been help to help her, but Catelyn had been grateful to him that he had kept her daughter safe. She had taken comfort in the knowledge, while becoming resigned to the fact that she would die at the Red Keep. 

Time had passed and she had long accepted her bleak future but fortunately for her, fate had a different plan. 

There had been a new serving girl that had brought her meals and she had been unlike the others. Catelyn had felt her eyes linger upon her every chance she got. She spoke little but listened and watched everyone and everything that went around them. The hour had been late when the girl had entered her room in a tunic and trousers and Catelyn’s woke to the girl’s hand over her mouth. She had told Catelyn to be quiet if she had any will to escape. 

It had seemed to take forever but in fact, had been as quick as the blink of an eye. Soon, the guards were slain and laid at their feet, running through dark secret tunnels, wading through sewage lines but eventually she was away from the Red Keep, away from the Lannisters, and soon far away from King’s Landing. 

It wasn’t until they arrived at a small village 3 days later that the girl had finally spoken to her again. And said a name she had never expected to called again.

“Mother.” 

The serving girl was gone and in her place was her Arya. Catelyn had become hysteric, she had thought that she had been dreaming or had finally gone mad but eventually she could see the truth. Her daughter was alive. Alive and well. 

Arya wouldn’t speak much of what had happened after she had left for Braavos. Catelyn was left with a bitter taste in her mouth with the knowledge that Arya had attempted many times to go to the Wall to find Jon, even if she knew that it was Arya's best option. The journey to the Vale had opened her eyes to the young woman her daughter had become. She had never expected mummery to be a skill Arya would ever master but she had. Whatever role she had needed to play so they could continue their trek without gathering attention, she had played with no fault. Catelyn’s sense of superiority had no place among the lowbred folk and it was a humbling experience, but Arya had seemed to thrive. She had made friends everywhere they went and common folk had willingly shared bread and gossip with her, giving warnings on who to be on the lookout for. 

It had been during a meal in a seedy tavern that the owner’s wife had shared the news that the Bolton Bastard had been killed and the Starks had reclaimed Winterfell. Jon Snow had won the Battle of the Bastards and had been named King in the North. And later, as an afterthought, the woman had mentioned that Sansa Stark had returned to Winterfell.  
Anger that Catelyn had forgotten when she was reunited with Arya had quickly resurfaced. Her biggest fear had come true: Ned’s damned bastard had taken Winterfell away from her children and declared himself King. 

That night she had demanded that they go North instead of the Vale, but Arya had already been making the arrangements. Catelyn kept her fury to herself, Arya had seemed to find some peace that Jon was alive and had crowned himself as King. She remembered that despite all her efforts, Arya and Jon had once been inseparable. Her little girl had always been chasing after him and Jon welcomed it. 

The Bastard couldn’t remain as King while her own daughters still lived though. Sansa should have been the Queen. How had the Lords of the North have permitted this? Crowning a bastard when Robb’s trueborn sister still lived. Yes, Robb had removed her from succession after Sansa was married to the Imp, but surely the will had been disregarded. The Bastard must have forced and threatened his way to the throne. That was the only answer that made sense. Everyone knew bastards were untrustworthy and evil. As they had journeyed North, Catelyn had quietly began making plans to take back the throne.

The journey was harsh and unforgiving as the North itself. They had only survived because of Arya’s abilities and the unexpected arrival of a direwolf. Arya somehow had known of Nymeria’s return before the beast arrived. And the large beast hadn't arrived alone. Hundreds of wolves were a part of the she-wolf’s pack and they kept a respectful distance from the two women. Catelyn had been surprised by the sense of security the pack had given her. Nymeria had slept with them, offering warmth and protection, even helping Arya hunt for food, chasing prey in her path to kill. Catelyn had lost count how many nights they were out there but eventually Winterfell had came into view.

The Stark banners had flown high. As they got closer, they could see major reconstruction being done and crowds of people milling about. The guard at the gate had stopped them and wouldn’t permit them entrance, sending another man to call for one named Davos.

Catelyn wasn't able to believe it. She was finally home, she was the Lady of Winterfell and she was denied entrance at the gate. She had fallen to the ground in tears.

The Bastard had done it. He had taken the little she had left. 

In her sorrow, she hadn’t noticed Sansa calling her name until she had knelt down. Bran had been brought out in a chair and he had called for her as well, but she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Her Bran was alive, he was alive and had returned home! She had scrambled to her feet and had grasped both son and daughter in her arms. She had thanked the Gods that they had been reunited and didn’t let go of them for a time. 

Had she just looked up, she would have seen Jon had arrived as well, but he didn’t have eyes for her. No, his eyes remained on Arya, slowly raising his hand to cup her face before pulling her into his arms. Arms wrapped around each other, her face against his chest, his buried in her neck, breathing each other in, oblivious to the snow falling around them. Eventually they had all entered the castle, Arya and Catelyn trading their old furs for new ones to wrap around themselves and being served warm wine and hot food before going up to bathe. Catelyn’s fury at Jon had not lessened but was pushed to the side so she could enjoy being reunited with her children. Bran had spoken little, he had been nothing like the sweet summer child he once was. He had told her he had much to speak of with her, but it would have to hold for the night. She had noticed that Jon hadn't left Arya’s side, his hands holding hers and never letting go. 

Catelyn had slept well the first night, despite crying herself to sleep after seeing the room she had shared with Ned for the first time in years. Sansa had stayed with her through the night and they had not spoken a word, just cried over the lives they had lost. She had been grateful that Sansa, Arya, and Bran had survived, but felt the deaths of Robb and Rickon all over again. 

When she had woken up the next morning, she felt renewed and with purpose. She needed to start working on getting rid of the Bastard. She had broken her fast with her family and seethed with anger when she saw him sitting at the head of the table with Arya by his side. A few of the Northern Lords were there and their greeting towards her- while polite- was forced. They had offered their words of happiness and gratitude that Arya Stark had returned and had began to sing her praises. They had heard the rumors that the Lannisters had lost Catelyn and were amazed by Arya’s skills to be able to return to the North unnoticed and unharmed. One Lord had stated that he was taken aback the night before when he had set eyes on Arya, for he had thought she was Lyanna Stark come again and declared her the Winter Rose of Winterfell. 

Catelyn had felt Sansa stiffen at that. Bran cut in, stating that that he needed to speak to his mother and it would be best if Jon spoke to Arya alone. Arya looked worried at that but had followed Jon out to the Godswood without a word. 

What happened next had shaken Catelyn to her core. She hadn't been able to believe it even with Septon Maynard’s book, Prince Rhaegar’s letter stamped with not only his seal but those of some of the Kingsguard, and the Targaryen cloak in front of her. Ned had never laid with another woman and the babe he brought home wasn’t a bastard,it wasn’t even his. Jon Snow was the trueborn son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen and Ned had lied to protect his nephew. 

His nephew. 

Catelyn could barely breathe after the revelation. It didn’t make any sense. Why didn’t Ned tell her the truth? Why lie? She didn’t have the time to process before Bran had told her about his time beyond the Wall and the existence of the Night King, White Walkers and wights. That he is the Three Eyed Raven and he has been guiding Jon in the war against the Others. She had so many questions and Bran had answered in an honest but unsettling manner. Before he had taken his leave, he had told her that Jon was the rightful King. He was declared King by the lords of the North and even when his true parentage was revealed, Bran supported his claim as King since he didn’t want the throne when he had a much more important destiny. Sansa was married to Tyrion Lannister, and even though Petyr Baelish was finally close to blackmailing the High Septon to approve the annulment, no one in the North would rally to her claim. The facts were clear that she had been used as a puppet for the Lannisters, had long been away from the North, and knew nothing about leading them into the upcoming war. Jon was chosen as King and must remain King if they wanted a chance to survive.

Days after speaking with Bran, Catelyn was still having difficulty processing everything she learned. She did notice that the people of the North respected Jon. He sat with them, ate what they ate, didn’t drape himself in fine clothing or jewels, or even wear a crown. He pushed them to prepare for the upcoming war, trained with the men, and did not ask them to do what he was not doing himself. She also saw that Arya was by his side the majority of the time, practicing in the training yard and on their way to the Godswoods to pray. It was after she passed them on their way out to hunt with Ghost and Nymeria that she heard some of the men talking about the King and his need to take a wife.  
The Northern Lords seemed to be anxious for Jon to take a wife and have a son soon. The matter of succession had troubled them with Bran refusing to be the heir to the throne as Jon had asked. It hit her then that while she may not have the support to remove Jon as King, she could still have her child on the throne. Her daughter could be Queen. Once Petyr got the annulment, Sansa could marry Jon and be Queen. It may not be the way she wanted and Sansa would have to suffer through it, but a true Stark would one day rule again. 

She couldn’t lie. She was taken aback by Sansa’s willingness to persuade Jon to make her his Queen. It seemed she had already started making inroads to make it happen, involving herself in manners of court, trying to make it more formal and respectable, and inserting herself as the acting Lady of Winterfell. Petyr had given her guidance prior to going South to push the annulment with the High Septon. Catelyn appreciated his efforts but something made her feel uneasy about it. Nevertheless, she helped her with the figures as Sansa never had head for numbers like Arya, and preparing the castle and its people for the long winter. Jon mostly didn’t seem to approve of her actions, instead of installing a proper, Southron-style court, he wanted the people to keep preparing for war. A war that Catelyn struggled to believe in even with Bran’s insistence. The wall was built to protect them and had done so for thousands of years. It had kept out all manner of beasts from the other side of the wall and would continue to do so or so Catelyn believed.

Jon did not agree. He even had Arya teach sword fighting to the adolescent boys and girls in the training yard. Catelyn noticed that Arya had quickly become a favorite among those in Winterfell. She knew everyone’s names, never remembering propriety or her status as a Princess. She was a child again, never afraid to get her hands dirty, training every chance she got, helping rebuild the castle walls, assisting the Maester with the ill, and speaking to the everyone and anyone. It was absolutely maddening. Catelyn loved her daughter but knew that she would struggle finding a proper match for Arya once Sansa and Jon were wed. 

Catelyn and Sansa were going over food storage when they heard the news that Jon had refused the Council’s request of him marrying Lord Manderley’s granddaughter. The Lord could offer Jon a handsome dowry and that was Sansa’s only real competition, coin to support the North. So far, Jon had refused all the young maidens of the land that the Council had suggested, only saying that he would choose his bride himself. Catelyn had later come across Jon speaking to Lord Seaworth and heard him say that Winterfell belongs to House Stark and that he needed to do right by the man he had called Father. That statement brought joy to Catelyn’s heart. Surely that meant that Jon had refused all other maidens because he was waiting for Sansa to be free of the Imp and crown a true Stark as Queen Consort. 

She rushed to Sansa’s room to tell her the news only to run into Arya. She was dressed in a tunic and trousers that had seen better days. Catelyn admonished her for her appearance and became upset when Arya explained she was meeting Jon for sparring. Realizing that she had ignored the issue for far too long, Catelyn told Arya she had to stop spending so much time with Jon. He’d be married soon enough and will not need to be followed by his “little sister” so much. 

She regretted the words as soon as she saw Arya’s crestfallen face. Without saying a word to her mother, she walked out to the courtyard. Catelyn made a note to herself to speak with Arya that night about the situation. Jon appeared to have no interest at all in Sansa, but how could he when all his spare time and attention was spent on Arya. Even during the few Council meetings she was permitted to attend, she’d catch Jon looking at Arya. Her feelings might be hurt now, but eventually Arya would see reason.

After weeks of not even getting a single sign that Jon may ask for Sansa’s hand, Catelyn took the initiative to request an audience with Jon. She knew he was not pleased with her. He told her as much after she spoke with Arya about giving him space and to behave as a proper young lady. He told her in no uncertain terms that he would not allow her to interfere with his relationship with Arya and began spending even more time with her. Catelyn wasn't able to see one without the other anymore. He had entrusted Arya with more responsibilities at Winterfell and some of the smallfolk had been talking about what a good Queen she’d make. 

Jon was not in his solar when Catelyn arrived to speak with him. The guards stated they had spotted him with the Princess leaving for the Godswood. Hope spread across Catelyn’s chest, perhaps Jon had finally come around to ask Sansa.

She walked quickly to find them and when she spotted him as she went down the snow covered path, her breath was knocked out of her. There, standing in front of the Heart Tree was Jon, as expected, but it was Arya wrapped in his arms with his lips on hers. She didn’t even realize that she had said Arya’s name aloud until they looked up. There was no shame or guilt in Jon’s eyes, just annoyance at her interruption.

It wasn’t until the next day that they all sat together in Jon’s solar to discuss what happened and what would be done. He said that he loved Arya. He was in love with her and had been for some time. His agreement to meet some eligible young ladies of the North was a way for him to appease the Council while he bided his time until he felt Arya was old enough to court. Bran had even agreed.

. Jon had agreed to an audience with Catelyn the day before so that he could declare his intentions to marry Arya but they had gotten distracted in the Godswood. 

He had made it completely clear that he would marry Arya without her blessing. Bran approved the match and Arya was adamant that she wanted him. Catelyn had no choice but to agree to the match even though she disagreed. 

Obviously, the Bastard had preyed upon her youngest daughter and seduced her. He manipulated her and used her innocent, child-like affection for him and turned it into something depraved and perverse. Sansa would have married Jon knowing her main objective was to protect her own interests; to protect the Stark-Tully line, to keep the court in her favor, and become a Queen in her own right if the opportunity arrived. 

Arya, well Arya would do anything to make sure Jon succeeded as King. She didn’t want the throne for herself or her family, she just wanted Jon safe and he knew that. He knew Arya would do anything for him and that’s why he chose her. Jon Snow may be trueborn but he still behaved as a deceptive bastard would.

Sansa was shocked and dismayed by the news but carried on gracefully despite the disappointment. The night before the formal announcement, Catelyn knew she had one last chance to try to save her daughter from giving herself over to the Bastard. She went to Arya’s room only to find it empty and a sickening feeling began to grow in her stomach. She rushed over to Jon’s room and banged on the door loudly when she found it barred. The guards asked her to go back to her room, to wait until morning but she wouldn’t, couldn’t leave until she saw him. 

The Bastard opened the door wearing only an untied robe and trousers that were unlaced. Over his shoulder, she saw her. Arya was sitting up in his bed and holding a fur to her chest, her shoulders bare. Catelyn cannot recall all the names she called him. She did not remember Arya coming out of the room, dressed, and walking her to back to her room or even laying down in bed with her as she cried. This was not the life Catelyn or her children were supposed to have. When she calmed down, Arya started to speak. She spoke about Ned’s execution, trying to go North, trying to survive Harrenhal, seeing Robb’s body desecrated at the Twins, going to the Vale, then the journey to Essos and her life there. She was no longer the little girl that had tried to escape her Septa. That girl had been changed by her experiences just as Jon was changed by his. They found love, acceptance, and comfort in one another and it grew into something more. She was going to marry Jon and soon, for inside her already grew his heir. She knew Catelyn wouldn’t accept or care for Jon but she knew the love her mother has for her outweighed her hatred of Jon and she needed her mother by her side. 

And so here she is, in her room getting dressed for her daughter’s wedding. The ceremony was planned only a moon’s turn after the formal announcement. More time was needed for proper planning but with Arya already with child, they could not afford to wait. 

Once the betrothal was announced, Catelyn noticed Jon couldn’t keep his hands to himself. If Arya was in the room, he had to be right next her, her hand in his. His hand on the small of her back or when he didn’t think anyone was watching, he’d place his hand over her belly as if he was trying to feel his child grow inside her. And Arya glowed. She was beautiful before but now she had become radiant. Catelyn honestly tried to be happy for her. Arya looked happier than ever since they had been reunited again, but it was difficult. This wasn’t the life Catelyn expected or wanted. She thought back to another time she was in the same room, when her biggest concern was her fear that Jon Snow’s children would one day contest the inheritance of her own grandchildren. Ned and Robb both dismissed her fear, saying it was unwarranted. But it wasn’t, the threat she always feared was coming true. 

The bastard’s children would one day inherit Winterfell. She just never in her wildest dreams imagined that his children would also be her grandchildren.


	2. Sins of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn struggles with the birth of her first grandchild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Bastards Do was suppose to just be a one shot but after I written that one, the idea of Cat struggling with the birth of Jon and Arya's child kept coming back to me so I wrote another chapter. Sorry for an grammar/spelling mistakes, I was kind of all over the place with the story.

"You will inform me as soon as he arrives." The Queen stated to her handmaid as she walked back and forth across her room. Catelyn clearly saw by her face and slow gait that the birthing pains were coming quicker and stronger than before. It wouldn't be long before her grandchild arrived. 

"Yes, Your Grace. The guards at the gate know as well." The young maid responded before taking her leave.

It took almost all of Catelyn's willpower not to roll her eyes. Arya had it in her head that the Bastard needed to be there for the birth of her child and she wasn't alone with that thought. Lord Seaworth had to practically force Jon to go to Moat Cailin and see the completed construction of the ancient stronghold. Lords and smallfolk alike had journeyed to see the rebuilt fortress and their King. Jon could not neglect this duty even though he was loathed to leave her. He had been gone a little over a moon's turn and was due back soon. He should have had plenty of time to journey there and back before Arya took to the birthing bed but the babe had different plans.

"Arya, stop your pacing and lay down. You must not fret over him, he'll arrive when he arrives!" Catelyn exclaimed. That child of hers had only grown more stubborn as she got older. Even being the Queen hadn't tamed her. More often than not, Arya could be found among the smallfolk; conversing, laughing, and commiserating with the low bred men and women of the North instead of making more time for the Lords and Ladies. Just a fortnight ago, Catelyn caught Arya walking around the castle with the babe of some servant in her arms. It was too much for her to take some days.

If only the Bastard had not been so devious and married Sansa instead of Arya, the North would have a proper Queen. All Arya had done, even before their wedding, was secure the Bastard's position as King. To be completely honest, Catelyn was surprised by Arya's ability to negotiate and charm the Lords of the North to strengthen and support his reign. More times than she cared to admit, Catelyn didn’t recognize the woman that paced before her. Where had the loud and stubborn little girl who was quick to tears gone? 

"I need to keep walking." Arya replied after taking several deep breaths. "It helps with the pain."

Catelyn sighed and decided to let her be for the moment, at least she quit asking for the Bastard. Hopefully he wouldn't arrive until long after the birth, he'd just get in the way otherwise. Arya confided in her once that Jon that wanted to be by her side as much as possible though he knew it was not how things were done. He was terrified of her dying in the birthing bed as his own mother did. At least he had some consideration towards her daughter even though he should have thought about that before taking her daughter to his bed. Too many women have perished in the business of giving life and no one wanted Arya to join their numbers. 

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she called for them to enter. Sansa came in to check on her sister and update them on some matters of the castle. Fortunately for Arya, Sansa was quick to take up her responsibilities when her labor commenced. Letters from the Wall, Last Hearth, and Deepwood Motte had arrived but nothing urgent that couldn't wait. Sansa then took a seat and asked her if anything else was needed for the babe as Arya began to walk the room again. 

Catelyn had hoped that Arya would try to embroider something for the babe but she just asked her sister to do it for her. Sansa jumped at the opportunity to make clothes and bedding for the little one while Arya took to the training yard to instruct the adolescent boys and girls of the castle. She was not allowed to spar anymore, only taught the younger children with wooden swords, at what Jon deemed a safe distance. Catelyn was not ashamed to admit that she enjoyed seeing Arya so angry at the Bastard for trying to forbid her from practicing with others even though she, and she was loathed to admit this, did agree with him. Arya had ignored him much of the day he asked to stop but by night time, a gossiping maid said he was back in their room and bed. 

As Sansa went on about clothing and cradles, Catelyn's mind wandered to a thought she tried to bury. Her grandchild, the first that would call her Grandmother, was fathered by the Bastard. She loved Arya more than her own life, despite how troublesome and frustrating she was, but could she love this child? The babe is trueborn but the there was a strong chance it could inherit more than a crown from their father. They could be as devious and manipulative as the Bastard who sired him. How long had the worry that the Bastard’s own children would take her grandchildren’s inheritance haunt her thoughts before Ned left for King’s Landing? And this child would do just that. He would be the heir to the throne and Winterfell the moment he was born, stealing Bran’s, and any children Sansa would have since Bran could not have any of his own, rightful inheritance. She was so occupied in her thoughts she didn't hear the sound of footsteps outside the door. The door swung open with great force that startled her.

"JON!" Arya cried and any further words from her were muffled as he took her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me." He said into her hair.

Sansa rose and left after a few quick words to them but Catelyn remained. The birthing room was no place for a man and he would need to leave shortly. Arya needed her mother by her side, not the depraved Bastard that fathered a babe on her when she was practically still a child. 

Arya began to walk again, leaning heavily on him. He spoke to her of his travels, how Moat Cailin was well fortified now, and who he had seen. He actually had her laughing and smiling at one point. Eventually, she could walk no further and the midwife had her lay on the bed. At that point, Catelyn rose and told the Bastard it was time for him leave but Arya, the foolish girl, grabbed on to his hand and told him to stay.

"Arya, listen to me, this is no place for him. I will stay with you the entire time, you do not need him here. He needs to leave now, he can give you no help in this." She spoke firmly, making it clear there was no room for discussion.

"He stays."

Or so Catelyn thought.

"Arya, be reasonable, must everything be an argu..."

Her words were cut off by Arya's loud moan of pain. The midwife rushed to the bed and examined her.

"It's time, Your Grace, it's time for you to push."

Arya raised her hand that wasn't being held by Jon and Catelyn rushed to grab it. 

"Please, mother, please. Help me through this as I want it to be. I love you and need you with me. I need him too." Arya whispered as she rested her forehead against her mother's.

Catelyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Arya was never one to be open with her. As a child, she went to Ned or the Bastard if she was hurt or feeling upset. She hid almost all of her emotions, except for anger and irritation, from her mother. But this time, she was so clear that she needed her and Catelyn could not refuse her request even though the Bastard would be holding her daughter’s other hand.. 

"Very well" She stated.

Hours passed but Jon stayed, he held her hand, wiped the sweat off her face, and whispered words of love and affection as Arya labored on. Catelyn remained on her other side, encouraging her to push, and to keep going when Arya felt like her strength was gone. Finally, the babe slipped from her body with help of the midwife and a loud cry pierced the room..

"A son, Your Graces, a fine son you have" the midwife exclaimed.

Catelyn stood immediately and looked over to the babe being cleaned and wrapped in furs by another maid. When she looked back, Jon's attention was still on Arya. He had moved her hair off her forehead, cupped her cheeks with his hands, peppering her face with kisses. She could barely hear his whispered voice as he spoke to Arya "Are you well? I love you so much. You have no idea what you mean to me. I love you, I love you. You and our child mean everything. Thank you, my love, thank you."

The maid placed the babe in Arya's shaking arms and Jon quickly wrapped his arms around the both of them. Catelyn stepped away from the bed and quickly saw she had no place there at that moment. With one last look of the 3, she walked out of the room without a word.

It was later that night when there was a knock on the door. Catelyn quickly put on her robe, fearful something had happened to Arya. She opened the door surprised to see the Bastard there holding a bundle wrapped in fur in his arms. She opened her mouth but was interrupted before she could speak.

"They are fine, Arya is well and sleeping, but you left before meeting our Eddard." Jon said as he handed the babe to her. 

She took him in her arms and saw pale skin, a full head of dark brown hair, and open, unfocused gray eyes. He was absolutely beautiful. She sat down in a chair and just stared at the babe. She wasn’t able to tear her eyes away from him, trying to reconcile the fact that this was the child, that for so long, she feared his very existence yet at that moment, she felt nothing but love. She didn’t realize how much time had gone by, holding the child close to her heart, when the babe began to fuss. She even forgot Jon was in the room, he had stood silently at the door, moving forward only to take the child and bade her good night.

It wasn't until weeks later as she walked around the courtyard with young Eddard in her arms, that she realized that despite the Stark coloring and features coming out full force in the child, she never saw Arya in the babe or Ned. She never even saw the Bastard in him. Perhaps the Gods had been kind and cleansed the babe of any deceitfulness or Targaryen madness he could have inherited from his father. In truth, as soon as laid eyes on her young Eddard, all she saw was a small babe, her grandson, an innocent child that she would spend the rest of her life caring, protecting, and fighting anyone to the Seven Hells to keep safe. She lifted the small babe to her face and gave him a gentle kiss. Her young Eddard carried no sins from his Father, just the hope for a better future.


	3. The Dawn of Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the North rebuilds after the War for the Dawn, Catelyn comes to a decision about her family's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of the story. Full disclosure, I struggled with this chapter but I didn't want to end it just at Eddard's birth. At this point, I'm not sure if it's any good.

Lady Catelyn Tully Stark woke to a small, wet, hand against her cheek. Opening her eyes she saw her grandson sitting up in her bed next to her. He patted her cheek again and then put the cloth he held to his mouth to chew on it. Sitting up in the bed, she grabbed the boy and pulled him to her chest, calling to the guard outside to send for the wet nurse. 

“And how are you my little Prince? Did you sleep well?” Catelyn asked. 

She had taken him to her room the night before so Arya, who was with child again, could get some much needed rest. Eddard had been so very unlike himself the past few days; he was extremely irritable and crying for hours on end. A quick look in his mouth found 4 new teeth breaking through as the culprit and the poor boy struggled to find relief. All he wanted was to stay in his mother’s arms as much as possible, rejecting the wet nurse and almost anyone else who wasn’t Arya. He’d been keeping his mother up the past few nights so Catelyn insisted on taking the boy. 

Eddard babbled a few words in response, “Mama” and “Papa” being the only ones she clearly understood. He then laid his head on the crook of her elbow, looking at her as he kicked his legs out. Her grandson was normally a serene child, never one to cry for hours on end. She thought as he got older, he’d surely be as loud and rambunctious as his mother was, but just a few moon turns past his first name day, he remained a most calm and observant child. 

Honestly, had Catelyn not been in the room when Arya delivered him, she would doubt the child was her’s. Arya had been her loudest babe, she had a strong pair of lungs and wanted it to be known to all of Winterfell. Catelyn should have realized then that Arya would grow to be her most difficult child. Nothing Catelyn did would settle her only Stark-looking child. The only peace she received was when Ned returned from the Greyjoy Rebellion. Catelyn still remembered the smile on Ned’s face when he’d walk around the castle with Arya in his arms. She never saw his face light up the way it did when he first laid eyes on Arya. Ned had been the only one able to calm Arya. Well, not the only one she thought darkly.

Even as a babe, Arya preferred the Bastard over almost anyone else. She remembered the day Robb had came running into the hall, saying Jon “fixed” Arya and made her stop crying, Catelyn feared the worst and thought he hurt her daughter. She ran to the nursery and found her babe in the Bastard’s arm, just cooing and babbling. She grabbed Arya from his arms only for her daughter to start crying again. Arya cried herself to sleep that night. 

Young Eddard interrupted her thoughts as he pointed out the window. Standing up with him in her arms, Catelyn pushed back the tapestry so he could look out the window. She saw the courtyard come alive with the bustle of people. Repairs to the towers and First Keep were under way. Arya and the Bastard had been working non stop trying to rebuild Winterfell and the North after the War for the Dawn.

Even though she lived through it and saw the dead walk amongst them with her own eyes, Catelyn still couldn’t believe that everything Bran told her when she returned to Winterfell was true. The Others had returned and humanity had to fight for its very survival. Jon had gone to the Wall and took Bran with him despite Catelyn’s pleas to let her son stay within the safety of Winterfell. She was sure Jon only wanted to take Bran just so he could die there and no one else could challenge his claim to the throne. But Bran told her the thoughts in her head that she had never voiced were wrong. That she was letting her hatred of Jon blind her to the truth. Bran was adamant that the survival of humanity rested solely on Jon and him. If he didn’t go with Jon, there was no hope left for anyone. Catelyn had no choice but to watch her son go to his certain death. 

A cold had fallen upon the North like no one had ever felt before when they left. Catelyn thought she’d never feel warm again. Arya worked tirelessly trying to keep her people safe. Winterfell and Winter Town were packed to the brim yet no one was sent away, including wildlings, for it was certain death for those without shelter. Catelyn and Sansa had been moved to share Arya’s room to make more space available in the castle. She had once thought that the trip to the North from King’s Landing after Arya had freed her from the Lannister’s clutches was the most humbling experience she’d ever had. But it was nothing compared to trying to survive the war against the Others. Title and rank had no meaning, duties of every sort were shared evenly among the population,everyone had to do their fair share to survive. Even her beloved Sept that Ned had built for her was used shelter people from the cold despite her protests. The Bastard probably told Arya to desecrate her personal sanctuary like so before he left.

Catelyn prayed to the Gods, old and new, for Bran to be triumphant and his safe return. She prayed and lit candles daily but she honestly didn’t believe they would win this war. Fortunately, she was wrong. The Night King and White Walkers had been killed and the wights destroyed. The men that survived spoke of the Bastard wielding a flaming sword that changed the outcome of the war but Catelyn didn’t put much stock in that nonsense. 

They may have won the war but it was at a great cost. The Wall had fallen, thousands died, homes destroyed, and the majority of the people of the North had been displaced. While the blizzards and snowstorms had stopped immediately after the Night King had been killed, it took time for the weather to warm and the snow and ice to melt. It had taken over 4 moon turns for the ground to finally thaw so crops could be planted and the remaining livestock that was kept inside the castle walls were able to be placed to pasture outside again.

The Bastard returned to Winterfell after the War but did not stay long. He said he had much work to do to help the North recover and instead of sending his Hand or some of his trusted men to evaluate the situation, he went himself. He travelled all over the North to see the people and what was left, appraising land to see where new settlements could be built and what needed to be torn down.That meant Arya was left to deal with the day to day business of managing the Kingdom and Winterfell. Her daughter had run herself ragged with responsibilities to the North and her son. And if that wasn’t enough, during one of the Bastard’s short stay at Winterfield before going afield again, he got Arya with child again. In less than 3 moons turns, another prince or princess of the North would be born.

Catelyn was displeased that her poor daughter would be back in the birthing bed so soon after her first child, but the noble Lords and Ladies and smallfolk alike were thrilled with the announcement. Young Eddard was born right before the darkest of times for the North and it was said he brought hope and light to the people during the cold, long nights of the War. They now believed this new child would bring the Spring and judging by how bright the sun shined through her window, Catelyn had to admit that may be true.

The wet nurse arrived and took her grandson back to Arya’s room while Catelyn dressed for the day. Though she and Sansa had been able to return to their old rooms many moon turns ago, young Eddard had remained in his mother’s room instead of going to the nursery. Arya had become a much more devoted and protective mother than anyone expected. The Bastard had left for the Wall less than a moon’s turn after Eddard’s birth and Arya felt more secure in having her son stay in the room with her. Young Eddard was never to be far from his mother’s arms. Even the nursemaid had no qualms in bringing the babe to Arya during meetings with the Council. His father was no better, when the Bastard returned to Winterfell, Eddard would be seen by the smallfolk, more often than not, on his father’s lap as he listened to petitions and gave judgments. 

The Bastard had just returned from White Harbor three days prior hammering out some new trade agreement that Arya had managed to negotiate. Arya never spoke much of her time in Essos but Catelyn knew she made some interesting friends there. And not with just the smallfolk, as she suspected, but those in the trade and merchant business. Jon had ordered as much food as possible to be stockpiled, but it wasn’t enough. No one knew how long the war would last and food was already in short supply. Arya surprised them all when she called upon her contacts and made trade agreements to import food from Essos. Catelyn was unsure exactly what Arya offered in return, sometimes it appeared that all she offered in return was information, but they agreed upon terms. It all seemed so sordid and disreputable but Catelyn stopped trying to advise her daughter on the matter. When she first heard about a few of the people Arya was attempting to set up trade with, Catelyn vehemently fought against it. Those types of people were not ones that should ever fraternize with a Lady, nevermind a Queen, but her protests just fell on deaf ears.

Petyr Baelish had kindly offered connections to his business associates to assist but Arya was clear she wanted nothing he had to offer. Both Arya and Jon seemed to distrust Petyr despite Catelyn holding him in her dearest confidence. It absolutely rankled Catelyn that Arya refused Petyr’s help after everything he’s done for their family, but welcomed a few merchant representatives that travelled to the North from Essos before the War as if they were High Lords. 

Still, Catelyn admitted to herself, the trade agreements worked. Even though the North was hit the hardest by the War, they were still in better shape than most of the Westeros. The Bastard had his Maester send out warnings to all of Westeros that the Others had returned, but no one paid them any heed and they paid the price for it. Thousands of people died all over the continent from exposure to the cold alone. It was said that snow had fallen and rivers had frozen in Dorne. Livestock by the thousands died across the land from the cold that hit almost overnight once the Wall had been brought down. Crops had froze in the Reach causing a scarcity of food. Eventually, all the Great Houses had followed Arya’s lead and began importing food from Essos, but at a much higher cost for and much too late for many of their people. 

Walking down to the Great Hall, Catelyn caught sight of her beloved Sept. Some buildings within Winterfell had been torn down after the War due to damage but her Sept had been allowed to stay and was repaired. No Septon or Septa would be sent for though. Catelyn railed against that, surely at least Septa would be needed for children but Arya forbid it. The Bastard said nothing on the matter except that his wife had the final say on which faith their children would follow. Arya had made it clear that the Old Gods and ways of the North would reign over Winterfell, the faith of the Seven and Southron customs were no longer welcomed. Even though decision came from Arya, Catelyn knew it was the Bastard who Arya turned against her own mother’s faith. Only she and Sansa ever visited the Sept now, though it felt tainted after it was used as basically a boarding house during the war. 

With each and every passing day, Winterfell was slowly returning to its former glory in looks but it wasn’t the Winterfell Catelyn was once the Lady of. When she first came to the North, there hadn’t been a true Lady of Winterfell in years. There was no one of her rank to guide her and Ned hadn’t been raised as the heir and had been gone so long that he too was learning how to be the Lord when he returned from the Rebellion. Catelyn had been advised by some of the women of the castle but for the most part, she just implemented the rules and customs of the Riverlands and the South in Winterfell. She knew there was some grumbling and complaints, especially when the Sept was built and a Septa was called to tutor the children, but it was mostly from the smallfolk and servants so she ignored it. Ned never argued against any of it, so she knew she was doing the right thing. But now, the Bastard and Arya seemed to be removing anything that reminded the people that there once was a Southron Lady of Winterfell. 

Arya denied it completely when Catelyn accused her of it, saying that all she and her husband were doing was returning the North to its roots. That they strayed too far from it in the past and paid too dear a price for it. Catelyn was insulted by that, how dare her own daughter say that to her. While no one dared speak to her about it, she was well aware that the North had not been happy with Rickard Stark’s “Southron ambitions” and the path it took them down. It was his “ambition” that led to Brandon being betrothed, and Ned later marrying, her. The argument that followed was one Catelyn would never forget. 

“You may not like it but you would do well to remember that you have a Southron mother and I deserve your respect and loyalty.” Cately stated icily.

“Mother, I did not mean it that way. You know I love you and our family but that’s not the issue.” Arya replied, looking exasperated

“Oh, I’m well aware of what the issue is. The Bastard has turned you completely against me.”

“Stop that Mother, do not call him that! I’m not against you. I’m sorry you are hurting but we are trying to do what is best for the North.” 

“What’s best for the North? Forgetting that I was once was the Lady of Winterfell is what’s best for the North? Turning against all I have taught you is best for the North? How can you do this to me? Your own mother.” Catelyn asked, getting angrier by the minute. She continued without giving Arya a chance to respond, unable to even look her in the face anymore. “Your sister would not have permitted this to happen. If Sansa was Queen, she wouldn’t have allowed the Bastard to deceive her like he has done to you. She would have been loyal to me, to our family. He stole the Crown from your own brother, he stole Winterfell from our family. He’s not trustworthy but yet you put all your faith in him. Can you not even see now why I didn’t want you to marry him? Why I tried to stop you? But the foolish, reckless child that you are allowed him to seduce you and lay in his bed. He chose to marry you because he could so easily lead you astray. He got you with child so no one could refuse the match Look now, look at how you turn against your own mother because of him.”

When Catelyn looked at Arya again, she saw there was no anger or frustration in her face anymore. There was no expression at all. 

“Mother, I am well aware how you feel about my husband. And I have never once doubted your preference of Sansa over me. I cannot change your opinion on either matter nor do I care too. I know how Jon truly feels about me and that is what matters. Just like I know that while you truly do love me, which is why I will forgive you for today’s indiscretions, you don’t understand or like the person that I am. I love you mother, that’s why, when I walk out of this room, we will never speak of this conversation again. Hear me now though for I will not repeat this- I will not have you or anyone else question my loyalty to my family. Everything I have done, I did to protect my pack and the North. It may not be what you or Sansa would have done, but it was the best I could do, the best Jon could do, and I hope one day you will open your eyes and see it. ” Arya walked out of the room without looking back.

A sennight had passed before Arya spoke to her again. A raven had arrived with a letter informing of Jon’s return and Catelyn knew her days at Winterfell were numbered. Arya would rush to tell Jon what happened and he would remove her from Winterfell. She’d be sent away to the Neck to live with Bran and his new wife Mara or somewhere further North where the land was still frozen and wildlings had taken up residence. 

Two days had passed and not a word had come from the Bastard about what happened between Arya and her. He greeted her politely yesterday morning and said nothing when he handed Eddard to her after the boy called for her. Catelyn thought he must have been playing a game with her, attempting to lull her into a false sense of security. She already accepted her fate, though just the thought of not seeing her grandson every day killed her, she couldn’t take Arya’s betrayal.

Five days had gone by when Catelyn was finally summoned to Jon’s solar. She steeled herself for his decision and had already decided to accept it without an argument. Only Sansa would come to her defense and while she knew her daughter would speak up for her, she would not be willing to go against Jon and Arya. There had been ravens from all over Westeros asking for Sansa’s hand so an alliance with the North could be formed. And with the sham of a marriage to the Imp annulled, thanks to Petyr’s intervention, the Bastard had the power to marry his goodsister off. Surprisingly he didn’t. Sansa told Catelyn that he had called her to his solar and he and Arya told Sansa she would never be forced into a marriage again. If she wanted to marry, it would be to a groom she chose. Until then, Winterfell was her home and there was no rush to see her off. Sansa was grateful for that and the relationship between Arya and Sansa had started to become very close. 

“Lady Stark, thank you for coming. I needed to speak to you about some business regarding your brother Edmund. He has sent a few ravens regarding trade and Lord Seaworth and I wanted your input on it. I know it’s been years since you lived in the Riverlands but you know more about it than anyone else here. If you would, review the letters and let me know your thoughts.” Jon stated then began to look over more correspondence. Cately knew she was being dismissed but she stayed.

“Is there something you needed Lady Stark?” Jon inquired when he looked up and saw her there.

“Is that all you have to say to me? There is nothing more you want to speak of?” Catelyn asking, preparing herself for the argument to come.

“I am aware of the discussion you had with my wife but I have nothing to say to you on that matter. Arya told me what happened and that the issue had been resolved. There is no reason for me to bring it back up.” He replied.

“You expect me to believe you have no opinion on the matter, you aren’t furious at what I said to Arya? Do you take me as a fool? No, come out with it! Say your piece and give me your judgment.”

“Lady Stark, ” Jon replied wearily “Arya told me what was said and I’m wasn’t surprised, I am well aware of how you feel about me. She also said that it had been taken care of between the two of you. Why would I have a judgment on the matter? This was not an issue brought to court between a King and his subject, it’s a family one, between mother and daughter. I have no say in that and will not interfere with your relationship with Arya unless I feel it’s harmful to her and our children. But I know you would never purposely hurt her so there is no cause to intervene. And more importantly, I trust my wife, she said she handled it so it must be so.” 

“That’s all you have to say about the matter?” she asked in disbelief. Surely he would use her argument with Arya as reason to kick her out of her home.

“What more is there to say?” 

“I’d think quite a lot.” she sneered. “I didn’t think you would waste a chance like this to lash out at me. To throw me out of my own home. Or perhaps you can’t do it to my face, all your attacks against me and mine have been behind my back.”

“Behind your back?” Jon asked incredulously, “When have I ever attacked you?”

“When have you…. How can you even ask me that? You are the King in the North aren’t you? The Lord of Winterfell. Married to my daughter. You had no right to take any of that. You stole the throne and Winterfell from my son. Bran should have been King but you manipulated him to give up his claim to the throne once you turned the Lords of the North against him and Sansa. And Arya… my Arya. You’ve been turning her against me since she was a small child. No matter how hard I tried to keep you apart, you always seeked her out. You took my baby girl and corrupted her with your devious and treacherous ways. You turned her against her family. You were the cause of her differences with Sansa. Arya had to always defend you. She was but a child and yet you seduced her and got her with child before she could find a proper husband just to secure your claim. Your entire existence at Winterfell was an attack on me.”

The Bastard stood up and sighed, “Lady Stark, as I said before, I know of your hatred towards me. I know that you believe certain things about me and I cannot and do not want to change your opinion. I will admit that when I was in my youth, I would have been devastated by your words just now. Back then, sometimes just an angry look from you would have brought me to tears. Because, even at your most hateful moments, you were still the only mother figure I had and I so desperately wanted a mother. But now, I do not care what you think or feel about me. After everything I’ve been through, your opinion no longer matters.” Jon walked around his desk and stood by the door. “Just rest assure, that bar you upsetting Arya and her banishing you to the Neck, you will never have to fear me sending you away from Winterfell. And not because you are Lady Catelyn Tully Stark. It’s because my wife loves her mother, my son loves his grandmother, and my father loved his wife.The fact that it’s you bothers me not. The ones I love the most in this world care for you and I would do anything to make them happy.” He opened the door and made room for her to pass. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some correspondence to attend to. Let me know your thoughts on trade agreement with Lord Tully when you can.” 

Catelyn left without a word, what more was there to say to him. He had won, he had succeeded in taking everything left that she held dear. He had the title, the castle, and most importantly, her family. Arya, Bran, Sansa, and young Eddard all loved and trusted him. Her Ned forsook his honor for him. Everything Catelyn refused him as a child, he had gained 10 fold now. She tried for so long to keep him in his place and kept rising above it. Even the Gods appeared to favor Jon. 

She stopped suddenly in the hall, her hands holding on to the wall. The Gods, she thought as she closed her eyes, perhaps they never stopped punishing her for breaking her promise to love a motherless boy all those years ago. After all the horrors done to her family, she never let go of her hatred of Jon Snow and the Gods punished her for that.

She felt the legs start to go under her, she pushed herself to a bench and sat. Breathing heavily and feeling nauseous, she tried to calm herself down but couldn’t. What if her family’s downfall was on her? What if the Gods continued to punish her and her children and her Eddard unless she let her hatred go. Her heart clenched and she shook her head. Surely, this is madness. None of what happened was the Gods punishing her. That was just how life was.

‘But do you want to risk it?’ a thought creeped in her head. ‘Shall you risk your grandson? Arya? Sansa? Bran? And what of Arya’s unborn child? Do you want her to befall the same fate as Robb’s wife and child?’ Suddenly she saw a vision of Arya bleeding to death on the ground as her babe died inside her. Her heart dropped and she rushed to her room, emptying her stomach in the garderobe. Breathing heavily as she sat on her bed, she knew that something had to change. So much tragedy had happened to House Stark and the idea that she had contributed to it was too much to bear.Taking a deep breath, Catelyn resolved to let go of her hate. She had to. She couldn’t risk the slightest change that her family was being cursed because of her broken promise. 

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear the knock on her door. Arya called her name as she entered and Catelyn looked up to see Arya walking towards her with Eddard in her arms and Sansa at her side. 

“Mother, do tell Arya she needs to stop carrying young Eddard around! Surely, It’s not good for her when she is so heavily with child.” Sansa huffed as she pulled the boys into her arms.

“Mother, please tell Sansa she’s annoying me with her constant fussing.” Arya exclaimed. “ ‘Arya, should you be lifting that? Arya, should you be walking about so much? Arya, how much are you eating? Your look like you are about to fall over.’ It’s annoying!” 

“Well, you do look like you are about to tip over with that belly. I don’t know how you can stand straight” Sansa shot back.

“Girls, enough!” Catelyn commanded before Arya could reply. “Arya, Sansa is just trying to look after you and make sure you are taken care of. You do so much, my love, you need more time off your feet. Let us help you. Go sit now.” 

Arya complied without a word. Catelyn walked to her table, pouring herself a cup of water and taking a deep drink. Clearing her head, she turned around.

“Now Sansa” Catelyn started, reaching out for Eddard as she spoke. “Be kind to your sister, I know you mean well but harping on her like that will not help. Watch your tone with her and don’t be so bossy. Now please go send for some tea so we can all sit and chat”

Sansa nodded, giving her sister a kiss on her cheek before leaving the room.

“I heard Jon call you to his solar. Everything went well? Arya asked as she attempted to make herself more comfortable in the chair.

“Yes, it went fine. He was polite, just wanted my opinions on some matters and he told me his.” 

“Mother” Arya started.

“It went fine Arya, truly. We both understand each other much better now. I think it will be … ”

“I asked for some of the biscuits you like, Arya, and dried fruit for Eddard. Did I miss anything? ” Sansa interrupted.

“No darling,” Catelyn held her hand out to her as she moved to sit next to Arya. Placing young Eddard on her lap, she put her hand on Arya’s round belly and promptly felt the babe kick. Arya smiled and placed her hand on top of her mother’s. ”I was just telling your sister that I believe Spring will be here very soon. And with it, a new start for all of us.”

It has to be, she thought to herself, for the good of her family, it must be. She may never love him, but she would learn to live in peace with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering writing another story, actually had 2 ideas pop up while trying to finish this one. Not sure if I should write them thought.  
> 1\. Soulmark story- Same as the books/show in the beginning but before going south Arya's soulmark appears. Everyone makes a big deal about it but Jon. Unbeknownst to everyone, he got the same soulmark 4 years earlier and hid it. He finally goes to his father to demand answers and Ned has some explaining to do.
> 
> 2\. I hated Season 7 but thought of story out of it. Jon and Dany marry for an alliance, but have no heirs. After a couple of years of marriage, Dark!Jon isn't happy in KL, an heir is desperately needed, many issues with the North since Jon is a Targ not a Stark and he gave up Northern independence, it's decided that he should take a Stark bride as second wife and he picks Arya. Dany sees how different Jon is with Arya and isn't happy.
> 
> Either of those interest anyone?


End file.
